Adaptation
by akte86
Summary: How will House adapt to his new life with Cuddy and Rachel? After season premiere there should be some scenes with Huddy and Rachel so it's my idea. I hope there's no spoilers in here :


**Hi it's my first House MD fic so be ****gentle with me :p**

**All characters belong to David Shore :D**

House was sitting in his office thinking abort his relationship with Cuddy. He knew he loves Cuddy and sex with her was mind-blowing but there was one small (literally small) problem. He didn't know if he was able to accept Rachel in his life. If he wanted his relationship with Cuddy to last he should at least take some effort to acknowledge her child but he wasn't good with children at all and his relationship with his parents wasn't so good. But he knew that it should be him to start something regarding the brat or Cuddy would be disappointed. So he tried to form some kind of plan in his head starting with a phone call to Cuddy.

- What is it, House?

- Hello Mistress, how's your day?

- House, I don't have time for this. I have a Board Meeting in 15 so if it isn't something important do you mind…

- Ok, ok I won't bother you. I'll come over after your meeting, is that ok with you?

- Yeah, that would be great. Maybe we could grab some lunch outside the hospital?

- You read my mind Cuddles. See you later.

House thought that maybe talking to Cuddy would bring some plan to his head but no. He didn't know what to do to start his so called relationship with Cuddy's brat. Maybe calling her a brat would be a good start? He could try that. He started to play his PSP when his cell signaled a new message. _Meeting cut short. Meet me at the deli across the street in 10 C. _He smiled and took off for the deli.

- Hi Cuddles!

- Hey – she kissed him.

- Why the Meeting was cut short? Someone died?

- Nooo – she laughed – the chairman has some family business.

- God bless it! Thanks to that I can have lunch with my girlfriend.

- Yes you can. What did you want from me earlier?

- Actually I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me tonight. My place at 8, what do you say?

- Oh, House I'm so sorry but my sitter can't stay tonight.

- That's all right. Bring her with you.

- But…

- No, it's fine really, I'll try to do something brat's friendly – he grinned.

- House- she sighted – could you just once…

- I try, but give me some time. The whole thing is new to me so…

- I know. Sorry, I just don't like you calling Rachel brat. Can you think of something a bit nicer?

- I'll try. Tonight at dinner, ok?

- Ok. Let's eat now.

After their lunch Cuddy returned to her office and House went to Wilson's office to get some advice.

- Hello there Jimmy Boy!

- Jezus, House. What do you want?

- I invited Cuddy to dinner at my place.

- And?

- And. She don't have a sitter so I told her to bring the little tyke.

- And you don't know what to do? – Wilson smirked.

- Be a good friend Jimmy and help me out here.

- Ok. So what is your main plan?

- Dude, you ask like you don't know.

- Ok, but if you want to make Cuddy go to bed with you tonight you need to do something for Rachel.

- Like what?

- If you want Cuddy in your bed you should for example provide some bed for Rachel. Otherwise even if Cuddy agree to stay at your she will put Rachel in your bed.

- Ok, so let's just go to some ugh baby store and you will tell me what to buy, come on Jimmy.

- But, House we have work…

- Stop bragging, Wilson. Let's go.

20 minutes later they were in the baby store. They were walking through rows of baby crap when something caught House's eye. It was a simple looking wooden bed but it was shaped like a bench. It had a banister so it was safe for a child and prevented from falling off of it. For him it was perfect. Safe and simple.

- Hey, Jimmy, what do you think about it? – he showed Wilson the bed.

- I think it's nice House. Cuddy would be touched.

- Yeah, cut that crap. What else do I need?

- Let's see. If you want to have a dinner with Cuddy and Rachel you should maybe buy a highchair. It will be more comfortable for Lisa not to have Rachel on her lap all the time.

- Right. Let's see what we can get.

They looked at some highchairs when House stopped and looked at particular one a little bit more.

- You like it?

- Yeah, I think it's good. What do you say?

- It's modern and looks good.

- Yeah, we will take it. Something else?

- umm maybe some bedding. I think that Cuddy will bring some toys to occupy her but maybe you could buy Rachel a small gift?

- Ok, let's go before I'll barf.

After another half an hour they had bags in the car and the bed and highchair delivered to House's apartment. When they returned to the hospital, they were met with a furious Cuddy.

- Where the hell have you been?

- Relax Cuddles, I had an important personal matter to attend and Jimmy here was assisting me. Besides we were gone for only hour and a half. Did somebody die than?

- No, fortunately nobody died but you were supposed to work. No get back to work you two! – she fumed and slammed her office door.

- Damn it! I don't want her pissed at me at that dinner.

- So get back to work before you piss her more.

House didn't see Cuddy for the rest of the day. Before going home and preparing dinner he called Cuddy.

- Hello?

- Hey, are you still pissed?

- House? No I'm not pissed but please can you do your job while in the hospital? I don't want HR of the Board to think that because we are together you can do what you want.

- Ok, sorry I'll try and be better. Anyway I'm calling about our dinner…

- Oh, if you want to cancel it's ok - she sounded a little disappointed

- Who told you I want to cancel? I'm calling to tell you to pack an overnight bag for you and the kid. I thought that we could watch a movie after dinner and it would be very late for you to go back home do you could stay overnight.

- House I don't know if it is a good idea

- Please, just pack a bag, ok? We'll see how it will go and if you decide you want to stay it'd be better to have some clothes for you and the kid right?

- I guess. Ok so I'll go pack now. Bye House

- Bye Cuddy see you soon.

Two hours later House had almost everything ready for his guests. He had a vegetable lasagna in the oven and chicken fingers frying on a pan. He'd done a simple salad with vinaigrette dressing. The table was set and he draped some cloth over the highchair wanting it to be a surprise.

When the doorbell rang he went to open.

- Hey, come on in.

- Hey. I hope we are on time. Rachel can you say hi to House?

- Hi aus!

- Hi kid. I hope she likes chicken fingers

- Lobe chickn fingrs

- Thought so. Come on before everything will get cold.

House went back to the kitchen and Cuddy was trying to entertain Rachel.

- Dinners ready.

- It smells good.

- I hope it tastes good. We have vegetable lasagna and for the little one chicken fingers with backed potatoes.

- House you shouldn't have. Need some help?

- I'll take lasagna and the salad to the living room and you could cut the chicken. I don't know how small the pieces should be.

- Ok, I'll do it. Can you, please, look where Rachel is?

- Yeah. Kid! I'm coming for you!

He went to the living room and saw Rachel looking under the cloth.

- Me? – she pointed the chair

- Yep, that's for you. Come on I'll put you in it. He lifted her and placed in a highchair. Rachel looked around from her new position and happily clapped her hands when she saw her mother.

- Mama, look. Me chair.

Lisa was speechless. She didn't know what to say. House was thoughtful enough to buy her daughter a highchair.

- It's beautiful baby. You like it? – Rachel nodded. – ok so House made it specially for you – she put a plate on her little table. Meanwhile House returned from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

- Ok, wine for us but what for you little tyke? Apple juice, water, milk?

- ater – she grinned

- Water it is. – he brought back a glass of water and they started to eat in silence. House and Cuddy were enjoying their dinner when Rachel started babbling.

- Gimmie – she pointed at the salad bowl – Gimmie.

- It's a salad baby, you don't like it.

- Let her try, Cuddy.

- She hates vegetables House, I'm shocked she's eating potatoes.

- Let her try it. You want a salad kid?

When Rachel nodded he grabbed a little bit of salad on his fork and gave it to the girl. She tried it and grimaced but didn't split it up.

- It's a little bit sour for you.

- Yum. Gimmie

- ok as you wish

Cuddy was shell shocked. Her daughter was eating salad. When they were finished House grabbed their plates and headed to the kitchen. When he returned mother and daughter were sitting at the table sipping their drinks.

- Tenk u – Rachel said sweetly

- You welcome. How about you go explore the place? Maybe you will find something interesting?- when she nodded he get her out of the chair and put on the floor.

- House, I don't want her to break something.

- Relax, there isn't anything to break.

They were talking and House was observing Rachel who went into the spare room and a little while later run out exited. When she got to the living room she stood before the couch and looked at House and her mother pointing at the other room.

- What is it Rachel?

- Me bed? Me?

- Do you really think that I would have enough room in that thing for me? – House asked sarcastically. Rachel frowned and pointed the room once more.

- House what are you talking about?

- Go with her and see for yourself.

Cuddy and Rachel went to the room with House limping behind them.

- Mama, me bed? – when Lisa saw what Rachel was talking about she gasped. There was very safe looking bed suitable for a child Rachel's age. On the bed was a purple bedding and folded purple baby towel. In the corner of the bed there was a little teddy bear. Cuddy was touched. When she looked at the doorway she saw House standing there.

- I thought that she would like it. And the bear is a gift so she wouldn't be scared in a new place at night.

- It's beautiful House. Thank you so much for that.

- Tank u aus – Rachel rushed to him and folded her little arms around his legs.

- You like it kid? – she nodded – so we have to try out that mattress, come on. He took her little hand and walked her to the bed.

- Hop up kid – when she scrambled House took her hands – now jump up – Rachel grinned and obliged. She wasn't allow to jump on her mothers bed.

- Ok you two. That's enough. Rachel let's go take a quick bath and than you can sleep in your new bed – Lisa took Rachel's hand and walked her to the bathroom.

An hour later Rachel was fast asleep in her new bed and House and Cuddy were watching a movie.

- Thank you for tonight. It was great.

- You think? I can make it even better – House smirked and started kissing her.

In the middle of the night House was walking through his living room. After his tryst with Cuddy his leg was bothering him and he didn't want to wake her up. He whirled startled when he heard soft voice.

- Mama?

- What are you doing here kid? Why aren't you asleep?

- Mama?

- Your mom is sleeping kid. Come on let's get you to bed – House limped to her and tried to grab her hand

- Potty – she said quietly

- You don't have a diaper? – when she nodded he took her hand and they went to the bathroom next to Rachel's room.

When Rachel was done House walked her to her room.

- Now get back to bed kid. It's really late.

- Milk?

- You want some warm milk? Ok come on.

They walked into the kitchen and House put Rachel on the counter top and went to retrieve milk from the fridge. He was heating milk in the pan when he asked Rachel

- Want some honey in your milk? – she nodded – ok so take this and squeeze on a spoon – when Rachel squeezed a whole spoon of honey – ok that's it now we will stir it a little.

A little later House was sitting at the kitchen table with Rachel on his good leg and they were sipping their milk and eating some cookies that House had found. When they were finished House put Rachel to bed and tuck her in.

- Night aus – she waved at him

- Night Rach – he smiled and went to his bedroom.

When he laid on the bed he felt Lisa stir slightly.

- What happened? – she asked sleepily

- Nothing. But I suppose you will kill me anyway – at that Lisa raised but was stopped by his arm around her – I gave your kid milk with honey and cookies and I didn't tell her to go brush her teeth afterwards.

- House – she sighed – where is she now?

- In bed, asleep.

- ok – she snuggled close to him and started to drift off again

- ok?

- yeah, I can live with that. Its nothing bad.

- ok let's go to sleep now – he kissed her head gently.

Before he also drifted to sleep he thought that he could live with this too.

Ok it maybe one-shot it can be something more I don't know yet.

For those who wants to know here are furniture that House had bought:

.com/images/products/p/dv/dv-038_ bed

.com/images/yves_behar_modern_high_ highchair


End file.
